1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image scanning device and an image scanning method, and more particularly to a miniaturized image scanning device and an image scanning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in information technology, paperless office has become a trend. Normally, paper files are converted into electronic files by image scanning devices such as scanners. Current scanners have a transparent carriage platform on which the to-be-scanned object is placed. The image sensor scans the to-be-scanned object under the carriage platform. As the carriage platform must be larger than the to-be-scanned object, the current scanner is big in size and is inconvenient in terms of portability or used on the desktop where the space is limited. Thus, how to miniaturize the image scanning device has become an imminent issue to the manufacturers.